¡Que empiece la guerra!
by amor por escribir
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando dos chicos compiten por el amor de una sola persona? ¿Rocas voladoras? ¡¿Dormirse en una cita! Esto no es más que otra historia sobre amoríos y dramas enredados...bueno, con un poco del polvo especial de la Friendzone. Este fic participa en el reto "Esto significa la Guerra" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


******Este fic participa en el reto **

******"Esto significa la Guerra" **

******del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******_¡Traidor!_**

******.**

******.**

******.**

**―Parece que Korra terminó con tu hermano―Tahno se sentó en la silla, quedando frente a mi―. Tu hermano está loco.**

** Me le quedé viendo unos segundos. Parecía que un aura llena de felicidad escapaba por sus poros. **

** ―Hola, Tahno―Saludé, mientras le daba un largo trago a mi bebida.**

** Las mujeres de aquel pequeño restaurante lo miraban entre susurros. Me sorprendió que, en lugar de pasar tiempo con ellas, se hubiera puesto a charlar conmigo de un tema sobre mi hermano. **

** ―Dime, ¿Es verdad que aún sigues loco por el avatar?―Escupí todo el líquido sobre la mesa y parte de su cara―. Parece que si―Tomó una servilleta y se la pasó por los lugares―. Te tengo un trato.**

** Lo mire algo desconfiado, dejando a un lado el baso con el espumeante café sobre la mesa.**

** ―¿Cuál?**

** Levantó la mano hacia el techo. Una camarera (alta, rubia, con la libreta en la mano y el delantal algo manchado) se le acercó y sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes mientras anotaba su orden. Tahno le sonrió y aquella corrió prácticamente en dirección a la cocina.**

** ―Tú has salido con el avatar―Dijo de repente. Inmediatamente se me creó un nudo en el estómago―, yo también quiero.**

** Creo que mi boca llegó a tocar el suelo para cuando la camarera trajo consigo una taza de té caliente. ¿Era enserio? ¡¿A Tahno le gustaba Korra?!**

** ―Pensé que entre ustedes había...ya sabes...¿Dinamita?**

** Noté su mirada serena. Dio el primer sorbo. **

** ―Todas las chicas a las que conozco caen rendidas a mis pies―Segundo sorbo―. Creo que esa fue la razón por la cual me atrae.**

** Podría jurar en este momento por mi vieja abuela, que sentí el vomito subir por mi garganta y detenerse justo a tiempo. Gracias al Ramen.**

** ―No entiendo como eso me beneficiaría a mi―Pregunté, alzando el dedo pulgar―. Korra es una gran amiga, podría decirle lo que quiera de ti―miré mis uñas atentamente, puliéndolas sobre mi gastada camiseta verde.**

** ―Tengo este par de entradas para aquel parque de diversiones en conmemoración a la muerte del ex-avatar, Aang―Tomó un largo trago antes de continuar―. Además de ser su cumpleaños. Si puedes hacer que ella salga conmigo, serán todos tuyos. **

** Ese trató me pareció extraño; mantenía la sonrisa de lado, burlona, mientras ese mechón de cabello―Por el Ramen del mundo, ¿Qué rayos le veían las chicas a ese afeminado?―colgaba y se balanceaba lentamente con los vientos de una Ciudad en pleno invierno.**

** Me extendió la mano, mientras dejaba un par de Yenes en una bolsa marrón por nuestras bebidas, parecía feliz. Titubeé un rato antes de tomar, lleno de desconfianza, su mano y apretarla cerrando el trato.**

** ―Me alegra que hallas aceptado―Soltándome la mano, se paró y me dirigió una mirada triunfal―. Dile a Korra que iré por ella mañana a las cinco.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

** ―Y es por eso que debes salir con él.**

** Me miró extrañada. Podría jurar que casi se le salen los ojos.**

** ―Veamos, ¿me estás diciendo que salga con un mono enrulado porque te va a dar...pases para el parque de diversiones...?**

** ―¡No es un mono! ¡Es Tahno!**

** Y fue en ese preciso momento, en el que la cagué. **

** ―Ajá...¿Y tendría que salir con él porque...?**

** Puse los ojos en blanco y busqué desesperadamente la pequeña carta que me había dejado por las dudas. Que el Ramén esté siempre de su lado.**

** ―Ten―se la entregué, esperando que su plan funcionara―. Y si me disculpas, tengo que ir a mover un par de piedras del parque―mentí, pero su fuerte mano me detuvo tomándome por los hombros.**

** ―Está bien.**

** La miré extrañado.**

** ―Iré con el, pero será el sábado que viene. El alcalde me dio muchas tareas y hogares que reconstruir―Me sonrió de lado y, por cómo lo hacía, sentí un pequeño hueco de esperanza dentro de mí.**

** Me besó la mejilla a modo de saludo, mientras alzaba una mano hacia arriba con la palma abierta y salía disparada en dirección a la isla. Mis mejillas ardían. ¿Alguna vez escucharon a alguien decir ''Sentía mariposas en el estómago''? Valla metáfora más errada, más bien parecían abejas asesinas. **

** Me di vuelta con los ojos más abiertos de lo que tendrían que estar (cualquiera diría que se me estarían por caer en cualquier momento). **

******.**

******.**

******.**

** ―¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo?―Parecía entusiasmado, pero había algo que, de alguna forma, algo no cuadraba.**

** ―Dijo que acepta, pero será el sábado.**

** Echó el rostro hacia atrás, con una mueca de fastidio.**

** ―Parece que tendré que aguantarme un par de días más―Sonrió irónicamente, levantándose y dejando un par de Yenes sobre la mesa de madera y ambas entradas a aquel parque temático―. Un placer hacer tratos contigo Bolin―me tendió la mano, y yo la estreché al siguiente segundo―. Siempre―Dio media vuelta y, tomando su chaleco del perchero, abrió la puerta de un duro empujón antes de irse.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

** Al llegar el viernes, día anterior a su ''cita'', tomé algo del dinero que había guardado de cuando me volví actor de cine y me dirigí al bar a media cuadra. Ahora ese lugar se había convertido en una segunda casa, de alguna forma. **

** Tomé asiento contra la pared cercana a la zona de descanso para los trabajadores.**

** ―¡Si! Parece que invitó a una chica al Sweet Dux esta noche―Dijo una. Podría decirse que mi oído se incrementó unas diez veces de su tamaño actual.**

** ―Lo entiendo pero, ¿Estás segura de que Tahno la invitó a salir? ¿A ella? Pensé que se odiaban.**

** Estaba hablando de la cita que yo ayude a crear. Sweet Dux, la primera palabra que se me pasó por la mente. Sentí la sangre caliente. Oh no. Hoy se muere.**

** Para los que no tienen idea de mis reacciones―¡Estoy a punto de comprar un tanque y explotarle todo en la cara!―, Sweet Dux es un lugar donde las parejas...ya saben...¿Demuestran su amor? **

** Esperen un momento, ¡Me estoy preocupado por la persona que derrotó a Amon y salvó millones de vidas! Pobre la cara de Tahno cuando trate de llevar a cabo su plan.**

** ―Escuché que compró una reserva llena de cerveza...**

** Hijo de su madre...**

** ―Como sea, ya deben estar muy lejos―Escuché cómo ambas reían.**

** Abrí la puerta, mientras una extraña aura violeta me recorría la piel. Voy a matarlo. ¡Y luego usaré su cabeza como trapero!**

** ―¿Dónde están?**

** Tan solo con ver mi expresión, las chicas temblaban.**

**__****Fin del prólogo :3**

**__****Ay shi, bueno, bueno, lo puse hasta acá porque tengo que organizar bien las ideas y―también―me dio flojera seguir...tengo mucho sueño, no me culpen n **

**__****Espero lo hallan disfrutado y, si por casualidad, les robé una sonrisa estaré feliz :333**

**__****Como siempre, los quiero mucho, besos, se cuidan, Bye :3**

**__****-Luly-**

**__****-¿Reviews?-**


End file.
